ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Even More Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10: Even More Cosmic Destruction is a video game based on Roads' series, Ben 10: Multi Trixes. Summary ﻿Evil Waybig, AKA Albedo, returns, now knowing about Ben's new Omnitrix. He wants it for himself, of course. Gameplay ﻿It is just like all other Ben 10 games. You navigate through a 3D world and fight enemies. Only, this time, the players alternate between Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. There are 10 levels. Each level is different, adapted to work with Ben's Omnitrix, Gwen's Mannamatrix, and Kevin's Metalmatrix. The game is computer-animated, but the mid-level shorts are animated like the series. Ben You can turn into some aliens, but you need Ultimate Crystals to go Ultimate. The Crystals have the Omnitrix symbol. Once you have the Crystals, you go Ultimate if there's an Ultimate form of the alien. If not, you store it for later. If you're already Ultimate, (you are a perfect player, and) you also store it. Gwen You can escape enemies easily, but to kill them, you need Spell Orbs. Each Orb gives you 10 of the same spell (more powerful spells as the game progresses) which you need to use wisely: the orbs are few and far between. Kevin The Metalmatrix has been emptied, but you can scan any area with a glowing blue outline. Once scanned, you can turn into that material and attack enemies. Powers Ben (Aliens) *Humongosaur (and Ultimate) *Water Hazard (Level 4 only) *Terraspin (Level 4 only) *NRG (Level 4 only) *Armodrillo (Level 4 only) *Ampfibian (Level 4 only) *Swampfire (and Ultimate) *Spidermonkey (and Ultimate) *Big Chill (and Ultimate) *Cannonbolt (and Ultimate) *Echo Echo (and Ultimate) *Rath *Lodestar *Nanomech (Level 1 only) *Jetray *Ultimate Alien (Level 10 only) Gwen (Spells) *Energy Snake *''"Turbo!"'' (Tornado thingy, Level 1 only) *Teleport (up to (the equivalent of) 5 feet) *Mana Circle Blasts *Shield *Time Travel (up to 10 seconds ago; only usable once: pick this wisely) Kevin (Absorb) *Car Paint (Level 3 on) *Stone (Level 3 on) *Wood (Level 3 on) *Steel (Level 6 on) *Iron (Level 6 on) *Concrete (Level 6 on) *Vilgax's Ship Metal (from TFB Pt2; Level 9 on) *Highbreed tower Metal (from WotW Pt2; Level 9 on) *Taedenite (Level 9 on) The Story ﻿Albedo is walking through an ally in Bellwood, when he sees a machine that can let his one-alien (Grey Matter) Omnitrix turn into one of Ben's aliens. He takes it to an isolated area, and then chooses Waybig. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin discover this, and try to stop him. Level 1: Downtown Bellwood (Ben) Psyphon is still working for Albedo/Waybig, and he sent REDs out to stop Ben. You have to navigate through evacuated streets, fighting the REDs. Here, you can play as Nanomech to get into certain sewer grates that have bonuses or Ultimate Crystals. The boss is Cash, in another Techadon. In the short, Ben and Co. drive out of Bellwood into the farm, discussing why REDs are there. They guess that Psyphon is working for Evil Waybig again. Suddenly, a RED breaks the car in a farm area. Level 2: Farm Bellwood (Gwen) Due to a load of obstacles and pits, Gwen's spells help you here. You navigate through farms, avoiding more REDs. Here, you can only do "Turbo," the manna circle blasts, and a sheild. The boss is Alan, controlled by a RED. In the short, Alan is brought out of mind control, so they let him go. Then they go in the fixed-during-the-level car, but a blast from a car factory completely destroys the car. The gang is only saved by Gwen's sheild. Level 3: Car Factory (Kevin) Here, you go through an abandoned car factory, with tons of paint, stone, and wood to absorb. But the machines are controlled by Psyphon, and the boss is Psyphon himself. After that, the gang looks in the back for a useful car. Ben goes Upgrade and replaces the ignition with a button. Now they go to Florida, where Evil Waybig suddenly appeared. Level 4: The Unnamed NASA Place From Fame (Ben) Here, the Omnitrix is acting werid, probably from the starship the people are still working on, and you can only turn into the five Andromena aliens. (So Ultimate Crystals aren't here, as they would be pointless here.) You use their powers to fight the actual Andromena aliens, who Evil Waybig put under his mind control. In the short, the gang leaves, only to find Animo come in on a big bug. Level 5: An Unnamed, Evacuated Freeway (Gwen) Dr. Animo is chasing you along a freeway, blasting you. You have to outrun him, even into an under construction part. When the freeway abruptly ends at an unfinished bridge, you have to turn back and hit Animo with all you've got! In the short, you keep going on another road, but come to a Forever Knight's castle. Level 6: The Castle (Kevin) You enter the castle. You find it full of Forever Knights, of course. You absorb lots of new materials, and fight the Knights that are there as Kevin. The boss is Driscoll. In the short, you leave that, but fall into a huge hole leading to a cave. Vulkanus' minions are everywhere. Level 7: Vulkanus' Cave (Ben) Now, you find Ultimate Crystals, lots of them, which is what Vulkanus is mining this time. The Omnitrix broke, so Ben can't get the Andromena aliens right now. But that doesn't stop you. The boss is Vulkanus, of course. In the short, a mysterious tractor beam carries you into space. Gwen's sheild prevents suffocation as you fly to Mor'O'tesi. Level 8: Mor'O'tesi, Part 1 (Gwen) You discover that the beam came from a piece of Taedenite sticking out of the ground. It has machines wired to it, and then a Crystalsapien comes around a corner. It has a red eye and Omnitrix. You assume this is Albedo, but he summons evil Petrosapiens. Evil Chromastone disappears, then you fight the Petrosapiens. After that, you fight another Crystalsapien. In the short, Ben and Kevin come, and you walk down a path. But then some Taedenite comes out of the ground, trapping you. Evil Chromastone and an army of Petro- and Crystalsapien minions come, too. Level 9: Mor'O'tesi, Part 2 (Kevin) Kevin tells Ben and Gwen to hold off the minions, then he scans the Taedenite around the place. Ben goes Ultimate Humongosaur, proving that Taedenite is Ultimate Crystal, and Gwen uses spells. Kevin uses Taedenite to fight Evil Chromastone. In the short, a defeated Evil Chromastone says, "Alright, you got me. I am Albedo. I also can do this!" Then he transforms into Evil Waybig. Level 10: Can Ultimate Alien Beat Waybig? (Ben) Ben uses Taedenite to poke at the Omnitrix, fixing it. It instantly recharges. Ben goes Ultimate Alien. Now, it's the Ultimate Fight! Ben grows to Waybig's size (Nanomech's power), then fights. You can use one move from every alien. In the end, Kevin absorbs some Taedenite, then fires it at Ben. This makes Ben go X, and then he shoots Evil Waybig. In the short, Evil Waybig gets stiff, then shatters! This reveals Albedo Ben. Albedo, still stiff, shatters into his Galvan form. He then falls down as Ben shrinks to a little bigger than Grey Matter. He tells Albedo that his time is up, then launches him toward Galvan, where Azmuth locks him up, and sends him to the Null Void, where a giant monster looms in a hole. THE END, sorta! Ben talks to Jimmy through the Omnitrix, then tells him that Evil Waybig was Albedo all along. THE real END! ---****--- Roads Category:Video Games Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Franchise